Mi cuerpo es mi jaula
by mmusicofmysoul
Summary: Pequeño grumete Killian Jones crece para ver a su mascota convertida en una hermosa mujer. ¿Qué hay de verdad en los rumores sobre la princesa encantada, heredera de la hace tiempo desaparecida Misthaven? (OUAT universo alternativo: inspirado en el Lago de los Cisnes)
**Parte (1/4): "Princesa Cisne"**

Abrió los ojos.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la cortina. Las sábanas de seda se sentían suaves bajo su piel. Ya no estaba en el castillo junto a los dos idiotas.

Se sentó en la cama y pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Estaba corto. Nunca lo había tenido tan corto. El colchón era mullido, pero la habitación no era digna de una Reina… No, no lo era.

Era digna de la alcaldesa.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las ventanas para apreciar su creación. Corrió las cortinas y contempló la cuidad. Podía controlarlo todo bajo su mirada.

—Lo hice —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sonrió y fue hasta su armario para sacar uno de sus nuevos vestidos. Gris, elegante, corto. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, se le veía bien.

Recorrió las calles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos estaban a su merced, bailaban a su compás. Los dos idiotas estaban separados, sin recuerdos del otro, no había nadie que pudiera reclamar su lugar en el poder. Los habitantes de Storybrooke inclinaban la cabeza ante ella con cortesía —incluso temor, diría— y se apartaban de su camino.

Todo en su lugar. Lo había logrado.

Visitó la tienda de antigüedades y empeño. Nada, no había nadie dentro.

Lo buscó por toda la ciudad, pero no había rastro de él. Sonrió.

Rumplestiltskin y la Salvadora estaban lejos, en una tierra muy muy lejana sin ninguna forma de entrometerse en su ciudad para arruinar su final feliz. La sensación de triunfo se apoderó de su cuerpo por unos minutos placenteros; sin embargo, el instinto de conservación la golpeó de repente como una bofetada en el medio de la mandíbula.

Sabía demasiado bien como para fiarse del Oscuro. Ése maldito siempre encontraba una forma para salirse con la suya y sabía que no iba a dejar pasar su traición como si nada.

Nunca le había interesado conocer las intenciones de Rumple detrás de su deseo de que ella convocara la Maldición Oscura. No era su problema y nunca había querido estar en medio de la voluntad de su maestro. Pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto.

A Regina no le gustaban las sorpresas, las encontraba amenazantes, y nada era más amenazante que una sorpresa proveniente de Rumplestiltskin. Ése hijo de perra realmente deseaba llegar a la Tierra Sin Magia y no era el tipo de sujeto que se rendía tan fácil.

Inhaló y exhaló para que la compostura volviera a ella. Nada debía arruinarle ese día, el día en el que finalmente había logrado su victoria.

En los límites de la ciudad corría una brisa fresca, adecuada para la situación. Echó una mirada hacia la carretera. Nadie entraba, nadie salía. Serían sus mascotas para siempre en esa enorme jaula llamada _Storybrooke._

 _-.-_

Las olas reventaban contra el barco y su corazón se aceleraba. En el camarote pequeño dormían sus hijos, inocentes y sin saber todo lo que estaba en juego.

Intentó no preocuparse. Estaban en altamar y en medio de una tormenta, era imposible que fueran atrapados allí. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia su cabina, dejó la puerta trabada detrás de él; no le parecía seguro siquiera que Liam y Killian entraran allí y descubrieran lo que escondía. Los niños eran blandos, tiernos, efusivos; no necesitaba un escándalo por un estúpido pato, no necesitaba que rumores se expandieran —no sabía bien si eso era humanamente posible, pero eran riesgos que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama; la criatura lo observaba tras los barrotes de su jaula.

No entendía cuál era el alboroto por una cría de cisne blanco; pero tampoco importaba. El animal le produciría grandes sumas de dinero una vez que desembarcaran en tierra firme y encontrara un comerciante a quien vendérsela.

Brennan intentó recordar cuál era la historia que le habían contado sobre la criatura. La verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención, no eran más que cuentos para niños sobre hechiceros y princesas encantadas. Una estupidez, pensó. Como si ese patito realmente pudiera ser una niña encerrada en cuerpo de cisne; ni sus hijos inventaban semejantes delirios. Sin embargo, si los apostadores habían perdido la cabeza por completo, no era relevante. Lo importante era que esa criatura podría traerle riquezas sin fin. Más allá del horizonte se encontraban cientos de ilusos dispuestos a pagar fortunas por cualquier clase de crías de cisne o pato con tal de tener algo en mano para negociar con El Oscuro.

Tal vez sería conveniente no mencionar que el animal era originario de Misthaven. A pesar de la carrera de los caza fortuna por conseguir al ave buscada por Rumplestiltskin, nadie se fiaba de tener en su poder algo relacionado con la magia de las tierras de la Reina Malvada.

Había escuchado cosas terribles acerca del reino bien llamado "Bosque Encantado". Cuentos acerca de cómo todo habitante en esas tierras había desaparecido como consecuencia de una maldición conjurada por la hechicera. Los reyes, sus súbitos, incluso la misma bruja causante del hechizo. Algo sobre la venganza del Oscuro y la desaparición de la Princesa Heredera, Emma de Misthaven.

Su mirada volvió a caer sobre el bebé. No sabía bien cuánto había de verdad y cuánto de mentira en las historias; pero a veces temblaba al pensar en la Reina o Rumplestiltskin y una posible represalia en su contra por tener en su poder a su mascota, como los apostadores la llamaban, la princesa encantada… lo que sea que fuera aquel animal, o a quién perteneciera, algo la hacía tan especial.

Su propia risa llenó la habitación, profunda, grave. Se preocupaba de más. Eran puros absurdos. Su única preocupación debían ser apostadores furiosos por el robo de un objeto de sumo valor, no reinas malvadas y princesas bajo la maldición de hechiceros oscuros.

Les dedicó un pensamiento a sus hijos y las mantas lo envolvieron en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sudando.

Sus pesadillas eran inconsistentes y sin sentido, pero algo era muy claro: Brennan Jones debía enfrentar la furia de mercaderes que habían llevado ante él al Oscuro y a la Reina Malvada para que lo castigaran. El cisne bebé se convertía en un enorme y glorioso animal que volaba por los aires destruyendo todo a su pasar; en el lomo de la criatura se encontraba su hijo menor, Killian, jubiloso por domar a la bestia.

Su corazón galopaba. Eso le pasaba por pasar la noche pensando en cuentos infantiles.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la jaula. Estaba cerrada, tal como la había dejado la noche anterior; pero "Emma" había desaparecido. Saltó de la cama y revisó todo el dormitorio.

—Maldita sea.

A medio vestir, salió corriendo de la antecámara. La tormenta se había ido, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Escuchó risas provenientes de la habitación de los niños y voló hacia allí.

Sin golpear, entró en el camarote, parecía una bestia sin domar.

Sus hijos, sobresaltados, se veían atemorizados bajo el peso de su mirada. Ambos estaban arrodillados en las maderas del suelo con la cría de cisne en medio de ellos mientras la alimentaban.

—¿Dónde encontraron a ese animal? —preguntó con cautela.

Killian tembló antes de responder. —La encontré sola en la cubierta, padre —la cara del niño se había tornado de un color rosa oscuro—. Sé que no debí andar solo fuera del camarote en el medio de la noche, pero escuché sus graznidos desde aquí. ¡Estaba atemorizada bajo la lluvia!

—Por favor, no castigues a Killian, padre —Liam se posó en frente de su hermano—. Sus intenciones fueron buenas, estuvo despierto toda la noche, en vela por el bienestar del patito.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado esa maldita criatura a la cubierta?

—Por favor, déjame quedármela, padre —suplicó Killian con una valentía inusual en él—. Prometo que me haré cargo de ella, me aseguraré de que no moleste. ¡Por favor!

Brennan suspiró. Maldita sea. Eso era justo lo que había intentado evitar.

Bueno, ¿qué podía salir mal? Se encontraban en un barco fugitivo, en aguas turbulentas en medio del océano. Era poco probable que fueran encontrados allí. Además ¿qué podría ser tan interesante en la historia de un grumete y su pato bebé como mascota?

Realmente esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se arrodilló ante su hijo.

—Si la vas a conservar, deberías bautizarla con un nombre, ¿no te parece?

El rostro de Killian se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme. Asintió efusivo.

—¿Qué te parece "Emma"? —Si las leyendas sobre la princesa encantada eran ciertas o no, poco venía al caso. De todos modos deberían deshacerse del cisne una vez que desembarcaran.

Killian saltó a su cuello con un abrazo.

Pobre muchacho ingenuo, sentimental por una mascota. Debería trabajar en algo para endurecerlo. Si no necesitara las ganancias que la criatura le proveería, quebraría su cuello en frente de sus hijos para que entendieran que el amor es debilidad; pero mientras tanto, podía contar al menos con que significaría una buena distracción para ellos.

Sacudió el cabello de Killian y les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-.-

Killian estaba loco de felicidad, era la primera vez que tenía una mascota y, más importante, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo que no fuera Liam. Emma no tardó en convertirse en su mejor amiga.

Él había asumido la completa responsabilidad por su bienestar, dado que padre se negaba a volver a hablar del asunto y Liam no dejaba de molestarlo. Su hermano mayor lo llamaba "el niño pato", aunque él sospechaba que eran celos de que el patito había elegido a Killian como su dueño. No era muy raro, pensó, él fue quien la rescató de la tormenta. Decidió entonces sólo ignoraba las burlas.

Todas las noches antes de acostarse, robaba un libro de cuentos de los estantes de la cabina de padre para leerle a Emma hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos. Liam los miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si su hermanito hubiera perdido la razón. Ésa era la razón por la que Emma no lo había elegido, quería decirle, pero eligió ignorarlo.

Cuando su hermano no lo dejaba integrarla en sus juegos en la cubierta, Killian se ponía a protestar hasta que padre, cansado de niñerías, obligaba a Liam a dejarlo jugar con Emma. Éste obedecía a regañadientes y amenazaba a Killian con arrancarle la cabeza al pato mientras él la dejaba indefensa mientras dormía.

Él hubiera jurado que Emma podía entender las amenazas de su hermano y por eso lo atacaba con el pico.

Liam había tenido muchas ocasiones de cumplir su palabra. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y Emma seguía despertando a su lado sana y a salvo. Él sólo respondía que aún no había ideado una forma dolorosa para acabar con el animal, pero Killian estaba seguro de sorprenderlo mientras acariciaba a Emma cada vez que su hermano creía que él miraba hacia otro lado.

Como el alimento que les había dado padre para Emma empezaba a acabarse, Killian esperaba que llegaran pronto a tierra firme. Se preguntaba si ella podría tolerar la comida humana una vez que se quedara sin maíz, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Cada noche, rezaba para que padre no descubriera los libros faltantes de su cabina, y salían a cubierta con Emma y Liam para contemplar las estrellas.

El navegante desviaba la vista del trayecto por un momento para guiñarles el ojo. Luego fingía no haber visto nada y volvía a concentrar la atención en su trabajo.

Killian abría el libro con mapas estelares mientras Liam explicaba algunos significados de los dibujos extraños que aparecían entre las páginas, las llamaba constelaciones.

Su hermano siempre se veía perdido en la profundidad del cielo, inmerso en los relatos sobre las estrellas; aunque a veces parecía más una repetición de memoria de todas las cosas que padre siempre les explicaba. Killian seguía con su mirada el recorrido que Liam dibujaba con señas para entender al menos la mitad de las cosas que decía.

Por lo general no lo hacía, como tampoco entendía cuando padre les enseñaba; pero lo avergonzaba demasiado admitirlo. No habría podido decir si Emma comprendía o no; aunque ella era un pato, no se suponía que pudiera comprender a los humanos —por más de que él estuviera convencido de lo contrario.

El navegante parecía genuinamente interesado en compartir con ellos historias del océano y enseñarles a navegar con las estrellas.

Éste les mostró objeto que se veía como una pequeña medalla dorada; no escuchó su nombre, pero según el marino servía para conocer la posición de las estrellas en el cielo.

—Ésa de allí —señaló a un punto muy alto en el horizonte—, su nombre es Polaris, la Estrella del Norte y la más brillante de la constelación de la Osa Menor. Se encuentra en la cola de la osa. Nosotros nos apoyamos en ella para calcular la posición del barco…

Con el transcurso de la noche, empezó a identificar más formas de las que esperaba.

Podía reconocer a Orión, el Cazador, como también a Pegaso, el Caballo Alado. Sin embargo, la única que logró cautivarlo fue la llamada Cygnus, el Cisne, la Cruz del Norte. Hermosa y deslumbrante…

Emma graznó, lo sacó así de su ensoñación. El navegante interrumpió su lección y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Parece entender más sobre qué es navegar que tú, hermanito —se burló Liam. El hombre intentó contener la risa para continuar con sus relatos.

Killian no quiso volver a sacar a Emma del cuarto por las noches, tampoco la incluía en las lecciones diarias de padre. Liam respondía diciéndole que era un tonto sin remedio, aunque la situación lo divertía.

No la divertía tanto a Emma sin embargo, quien se veía enojada con él.

—Eres un pato, un animal, no puedes enfadarte conmigo —le decía cada vez que ella se resistía a salir a jugar. En respuesta, ella sólo volteaba su cabecita, como si fuera una dama ofendida con su pretendiente.

—Maldita sea —espetó un día, ya extrañaba mucho a su compañera de juegos. No tuvo más opción que volver a llevar a su amiga a las lecciones de padre y a las escapadas de medianoche. Como siempre, ella se salía con la suya.

Le molestaba ver que con Liam habían hecho un pacto silencioso en su contra, cómplices a sus espaldas. Su hermano sólo reía al respecto, miraba a Emma con cariño, decía que no era una simple mascota, algo especial la rodeaba.

Killian se encogía de hombros ante esa afirmación, no comprendía cuál era la novedad en eso. Él siempre supo que Emma podía entender todo lo que hablaban y que siempre estaría allí para ellos cuando necesitaran que alguien los escuchara; era una amiga muy leal, sólo pedía comida y cariño a cambio.

Sabía que nunca lo abandonaría, lo que era un gran voto de fe luego de la traición de padre.

" _¿Qué clase de hombre quieres ser?"_

" _Quiero ser tal como tú, padre."_

Si un hombre era capaz de dejar atrás a sus hijos pequeños en un barco perdido en altamar, a la suerte de los dioses, y venderlos a la esclavitud para proveerse un bote de escape…, bueno, nada debería volver a sorprenderlo —o mejor dicho, romperlo—, mucho menos el hecho de que su mascota algún día no estuviera a su lado.

Si algo llegaba a sucederles a Liam o a Emma… no podría soportarlo.

No.

Con el tiempo, descubrieron que Emma no era una cría de pato exótico sino un cisne blanco bebé de gran valor que padre había robado para venderla a mayor precio y conseguir riquezas para sí mismo. Por qué no se la había llevado con él era un misterio, y no quería saber, ya no quería pensar en eso. Había decidido no volver a dedicarle un pensamiento a ese hombre nunca más.

Si Liam alguna vez lo extrañaba o mencionaba la posibilidad de que todo fuera un gran error y padre estuviera en algún lugar, buscándolos, él sólo le espetaba que tomara un baño de realidad en lugar de vivir de fantasías. Ese bastardo no valía las falsas esperanzas de su hermano; Liam debía aprender, como él, a enterrarlo y aceptar que padre jamás volvería.

Casi ya no veía a Emma; eso lo entristecía sin fin.

Su amo no se la había arrebatado. Por el contrario, le había permitido conservarla. Cautiva, a distancia. Killian lo odiaba.

Con cada día de trabajo a pleno sol, lo odiaba. Con cada latigazo, lo odiaba. Con cada tortura inhuma y perversa, lo odiaba. Cada vez que lo veía cerca de Liam, lo odiaba más. Cada minuto alejado de su amiga, el odio consumía su corazón hasta extremos que él jamás habría creído posible.

Sólo podía verla cuando su hermano lo ayudaba y cubría su espalda en sus misiones casi suicidas en las que se infiltraba en cabina del capitán un momento por la noche, luego de los arduos días de trabajo antes de escabullirse para no ser descubierto. Emma se veía tan triste como él.

—Algún día, saldremos los tres de este lugar. Seremos libres de ir a donde nos plazca en nuestro propio barco y navegaremos hacia donde nos guíen las estrellas, hasta el fin del mundo si es posible. Es una promesa. —Metió sus manitas en la jaula para sostenerla y acariciarla. Ella le tomó el meñique con su pico, graznó. Sí, estaba seguro de que había entendido y confiaba en él para que la liberara.

No podía ser otra cosa. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, Emma le pedía que la liberara.

Fue así desde el primer momento que se conocieron, cuando encontró en la cubierta a aquel patito blanco que temblaba de frío y miedo bajo la lluvia. Él la había salvado de la tormenta, la había liberado de la cabina de padre, y la liberaría también de la vida esclava.

Algún día, los salvaría a los tres.

Y aun así, cada vez que abría los ojos lo esperaba una jornada más de trabajos a pleno sol, una noche más de tachar los días restantes en su pequeño espacio de pared en el camarote que compartían todos esclavos, una noche más sin ver a Emma, una noche más en la que sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Killian dejó de tachar líneas en su pared.

Recordaba que alguna vez había jurado algo acerca de huir de allí…, liberarse a él y, aún más importante, liberar a los dos seres más importantes de su vida; pero esos recuerdos se veían callados por el rugido de su estómago, por el dolor en todos sus huesos. Lo sabía, sabía que al abandonar sus deseos de vivir también abandonaba la promesa que les había hecho a Emma y a Liam.

A esa altura de las circunstancias, estaba seguro de que ella había dejado de confiar en él y en su pacto; hacía tanto que no iba a visitarla que era probable que su mascota ya lo hubiera olvidado. ¿Por qué no? Si su propio padre fue quien abandonó a sus hijos en ese infierno en pos de salvar su pellejo, no era loco pensar que el patito al que había salvado, al que había entregado su corazón, también lo había olvidado.

Ya no lidiaba con las burlas de Liam, lo que no significaba que a su alrededor sus amos e incluso los esclavos no golpearan al _niño pato_ en cada parte de su cuerpo.

No le importaba. Hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle lo que le sucediera a él; sin embargo, verlo a su hermano tomar los golpes en su lugar, sólo lo dañaba aún más.

Una noche, mientras todos dormían —o lo pretendían…, él en realidad dudaba que alguien allí lograra conciliar el sueño y generalmente, cuando lo hacían, el barco se llenaba de gritos de agonía por las pesadillas—, Killian sintió una presión en su cabeza. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero finalmente encontraron a Emma. Jalaba uno de sus mechones de cabello azabache para conseguir su atención.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, si se había escapado o si la buscaban sus amos. Sacudió la cabeza. Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa radiante a la que ella respondió con picotazos en la nariz.

Él se esforzó por no gimotear. Sí, Emma estaba enojada, pero estaba allí con él. Había ido a buscarlo, no lo había olvidado. Su mirada furiosa estaba fija en él, y lo que quería decirle era claro como el cristal.

" _¿Por qué nunca volviste a visitarme?"_

" _No te librarás de mí tan fácil."_

—Lo siento. No volverá a suceder. —La tomó entre sus manos para acobijarla a su lado.

Liam hubiese dicho que se había vuelto loco por hablar con los animales; pero esa noche fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que no tuvo pesadillas.

La escondió en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y hacerle daño. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a ser separado del otro.

Su señor no entendía qué había sucedido ya que la jaula del animal estaba cerrada tal como la había dejado la noche antes de que Emma escapara. Revisaron cada rincón del barco; el camarote de los esclavos fue inspeccionado más de tres veces. No la encontraron, no estaba siquiera en el lugar donde él la había dejado y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Vaya manera de enterarse de las leyendas en torno a la princesa perdida de Misthaven y la relación que la unía con el cisne que él tanto amaba.

Liam lo miró absorto, aun así emocionado; pero Killian no estaba para dar brincos de entusiasmo de una cama a otra. Sus amos le habían prometido no separarlo de ella e incluso eso había sido una mentira. Los había escuchado hablar sobre sus verdaderas intenciones de comerciar con Emma una vez que arribaran en algún puerto de mala muerte, tal como su padre había tenido la intención de hacer. Ella también los había escuchado de seguro, por eso huyó.

Para su suerte, ella seguía en el camarote, escondida bajo sus sábanas. Nadie la había visto y, a pesar de que nada parecía tener sentido, suspiró aliviado. Comenzaba a creer en los cuentos fantasiosos que se habían creado en torno a su mascota.

—Princesa Emma —susurró.

La protegería. No dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima para dañarla, para separarla de él.

Eso no libró a Killian de los castigos y azotes, ni de ser culpado por la desaparición de la fuente de riquezas de su amo. Liam suspiró frustrado al descubrir que, en efecto, su hermanito sí escondía al animal. Nunca dijo nada, y él también recibió castigos por su silencio, como cuando se ofrecía voluntario para soportar las torturas destinadas a su hermanito en su lugar, sin importarle las protestas de Killian quien se resistía a que su hermano siguiera sufriendo por su causa.

Y, a pesar de todo, la fortuna debía seguir de su lado (de algún modo cínico y retorcido, claro) ya que, de una manera u otra, Emma siempre se las arreglaba para ocultarse de ojos fisgones e intrusos.

Ambos comenzaban a convencerse de que ella era, en efecto, mágica.

Durante muchos años Liam insistió con eso. Incluso luego de haber dejado de ser aquellos niños asustados y heridos por el abandono de su padre; vendidos y obligados a someterse a los peores trabajos, a los peores castigos, humillados de las peores formas, traumados de por vida. Esos dos niños esclavos se habían convertido en hombres que construyeron su propio camino hacia la Marina Real. Hombres de honor, hombres que no repetirían los errores de su padre. Hombres libres.

Ya no eran infantes. La vida les había dado más golpes de lo que parecía posible soportar. Las cicatrices cubrían sus cuerpos y sus almas; pero juntos habían decidido dejar lo sucedido atrás. No necesitaban fantasmas del pasado que ennegrecieran sus futuros, que interfirieran en sus presentes. Apoyados en esa mentalidad, escalaron rápidamente los puestos en la armada. Con trabajo arduo, ayuda de un patrón de mayor rango que tuvo la suficiente fe en ellos para apoyar sus candidaturas y sin mirar atrás, con el tiempo se convirtieron en Capitán y Teniente.

Killian no deseaba servir a otro capitán que no fuera su hermano, no deseaba ser asignado a ninguna otra nave que no fuera la Joya del Reino. Aún no había tenido el placer de conocer en persona a Su Majestad el Rey George; pero Liam sí, sólo hablaba maravillas de él, y cualquier persona que se ganara el respeto de su hermano debía valer el de él también. Una cualidad difícil de mantener en tiempos de guerra.

Nunca olvidaría el día de su ascenso a Primer Teniente.

No sólo por haberle sido concedido un gran honor para su carrera y lo que eso conllevaba —sólo a un puesto de Capitán, mientras que Liam estaba cerca del puesto de Almirante—, sino también por aquellas ondas doradas que reposaban en la almohada cuando entró en su cabina por la noche. La mujer se revolvió entre las sábanas hasta que sus ojos lo encontraron. Verdes, profundos como el océano.

—Killian —sonrió ésta, y al escuchar el sonido de su voz acompañado de esa sonrisa, supo que todo estaba perdido para él.

Pero de todos modos intentó mantener la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una inclinación ante ella. —Miladi. ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

Genial, eso era lo más inteligente que se le ocurría decirle a una mujer que cubría su desnudez con las sábanas de su cama. Bien hecho, idiota.

¿Y qué hacía una desconocida desnuda en su camarote?

—Soy yo, tonto. Emma. ¿No tienes ropa para prestarme?

Sonidos sin sentido salieron de su boca antes de poder articular una frase coherente. Se dirigió a su armario para buscarle algunas camisas y pantalones de montar; se los alcanzó y esperó a que terminara de vestirse antes de voltear para hablar con ella y entender todo ese delirio. La jaula estaba cerrada y su cisne no se encontraba allí dentro.

—Entonces… Era cierto…

Emma frunció el ceño. Al parecer, él no era el único desconcertado. —No sé qué te han dicho, Killian. He querido comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo, creí que tal vez me habrías entendido. Esto —abrió los brazos para dejar ver mejor su cuerpo— es una sorpresa para mí también. Me había resignado a vivir para siempre en el cuerpo de un animal.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Yo era muy niña, hay detalles que no recuerdo. Sólo sé que tenía ocho cuando mis padres y todos en el castillo enloquecieron con preparativos por la maldición de Regina. La conoces, ¿cierto? Tengo entendido que es conocida como la Reina Malvada… Bueno, aunque para madre siempre fue Regina… De todos modos, ellos… mis padres —aclaró— fueron con Rumplestiltskin por ayuda. Recuerdo que yo iba a viajar junto con madre a otras tierras, o eso dijeron, pero… No lo sé, al día siguiente desperté en un cuerpo que no era el mío. Todos me miraban aterrados. Escuché algo sobre una maldición del Oscuro, pero nadie me habló sobre ello. —Suspiró. Se veía tan afligida, Killian habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de apaciguar su pesar. —Creo que eso cambió sus planes porque fui enviada a un reino lejano en una jaula, sola. No sé qué sucedió con mi gente.

Él le tomó las manos para masajearlas con sus pulgares. No creía que eso fuera suficiente para calmarla, pero al menos la sonrisa que le dedicó valió la pena.

—¿Cree que el hechizo se haya roto, Alteza?

Emma entrecerró los ojos ante la formalidad, pero lo ignoró de momento.

—No estoy segura. No creo que una maldición del Oscuro tenga fecha de vencimiento. Es la primera vez que me sucede esto en diez años de vivir como cisne, pero… Necesito encontrar a mi familia, Killian.

Él asintió. La verdad era que no, no estaba preparado para eso, para dejarla ir; pero no podía negar que había imaginado la posibilidad de que esa situación se presentara algún día cuando oyó todas las historias relacionadas con la princesa cisne.

—La ayudaré.

—No, iré sola. Tu lugar es el océano, jamás te pediría que dejes de lado tu carrera, tus sueños…

—No hace falta que lo haga. Es mala forma abandonar a la princesa a su suerte. Además —desvió la mirada y soltó una risa nerviosa tras rascarse la parte trasera de su oreja—, usted es mi amiga, Alteza, jamás la dejaría sola.

Emma bufó. —Porque soy su amiga, lo golpearé si vuelve a llamarme Alteza o princesa, o cualquiera de esas estupideces, _teniente_. Soy _Emma_. Te dejaré ayudarme sólo si prometes que nuestra relación seguirá igual que siempre.

—Seguro. ¡Hora de ir a la cama! ¿Consideras adecuado que te cargue hasta tu jaula para que te alimentes de tu ración de maíz diaria, mi bello cisne?

Claro que su broma había dejado de ser divertida cuando realmente debieron acostarse y Emma le preguntó por qué se recostaba en el suelo de madera y no a su lado, como siempre.

Él no era la persona más elocuente en esos temas. Había esperado que la princesa comprendiera cuán inadecuado ya era que ella pasara la noche en su cabina. No sabía si era el tipo de cosas que se le enseñara a la realeza desde tan temprana edad, pero al menos… Bueno, esa fue una conversación incómoda para él, aunque al menos su amiga pareció comprenderlo con naturalidad.

Debía pedir una reunión con el rey, pensó. Liam podría estar allí para pedirle que amparara a Emma en su reino hasta que zarparan en busca de su familia. ¿Cómo podría negarse? Rey George no tenía hijas que pudieran ayudarla, pero seguro debía poseer alguna buena recámara en su castillo y criadas. También recordaba que el rey tuviera trece hijos varones y estaba el mayor, Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Heredero James, quien… Oh.

Su mente se detuvo.

Killian se obligó a pensar en otra cosa; pero esa noche, no logró conciliar el sueño.

Liam, que había sido el más insistente en sus teorías sobre la "princesa encantada", no pudo evitar permanecer inmóvil por un largo rato al ver quién se escondía en la habitación de su hermano. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no pudo durar mucho tiempo ya que minutos después, al salir el sol, un resplandor cubría el cuerpo de Emma. En su lugar, volvía a encontrarse el cisne que tan bien conocían, y el desconcierto los abatió peor que nunca.

Ella había estado en lo cierto. La maldición no estaba rota.

Por qué la princesa se convertía en cisne de día y en mujer al caer el sol luego de tantos años de permanecer constantemente en su forma de ave era una pregunta a la que debían encontrar respuesta, aunque no era tan primordial como averiguar la forma de romper su maldición. Aun así, Killian habría deseado que al menos, _por el amor de todos los dioses_ , la maldición hubiera mantenido a Emma como mujer por el día y cisne en la noche porque verla dormir en su cama, tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada al respecto, lo estaba volviendo loco.

La estadía de su bello cisne a bordo de la Joya permaneció en secreto. Para su desgracia, las creencias sobre la princesa convertida en animal por magia del Oscuro habían crecido aún más y se habían asentado entre los habitantes de cada tierra. La cabeza de su amiga era de gran valor en el mercado. Rumores acerca de la búsqueda implacable de Rumplestiltskin se asentaban fuertes en la marina. Él hacía todo lo posible por calmar su desesperación por las noches para ayudarla a dormir.

Quien no podía dormir era él, y ya no sólo porque su belleza lo perseguía en sueños —lo hacía—, sino también por las pesadillas terribles en las que perdía a la persona que más quería en manos de la oscuridad. A su hermano lo preocupaba cada vez más que él despertara pálido como un cadáver todos los días.

—Esto puede costarnos la vida. A ti especialmente —Liam no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Cada vez con más insistencia ante la testarudez de Killian por el tema.

Él se encogió de hombros. —La muerte nos llega a todos en algún momento.

—No lo tomes a la ligera, idiota testarudo. ¿Realmente estás preparado para continuar con esto? He escuchado cosas terribles, hermano, no sólo sobre El Oscuro sino también sobre la Reina Malvada de Misthaven. ¿Sabías que hace ya más de once años todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado desaparecieron como por arte de magia? Muchos lo asocian a las artes oscuras que dominaba la bruja Regina. Dicen que el único que fue capaz de huir con vida de allí fue Rumplestiltskin. La princesa significa de gran valor para Rumplestiltskin si es cierto que la busca sin descanso en cada rincón del mundo. Cielos, Killian, es el maldito Oscuro.

Killian fijó la mirada en su hermano.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga, Liam?, ¿que la entregue a mercaderes desalmados para que la vendan al Oscuro? No pienso dejar que ese monstruo le ponga las manos encima, no la abandonaré. Es mi amiga.

—Es una _princesa_ , hermano, a veces pareces olvidarlo —dijo con expresión crítica. El silencio se expandió entre ellos por unos minutos tensos, tensión que Liam finalmente rompió al soltar un suspiro. —No la abandonaremos, por supuesto que no. Eso sería mala forma, pero… Debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas. En serio, cuídate, no hagas nada estúpido, ¿quieres?

Puede que planear una travesía con el objetivo de encontrar la forma de romper la maldición de la mujer que amaba calificara en la lista de actos estúpidos —y suicidas— según su hermano. No podía discrepar con él porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿cómo demonios se rompía la maldición del hechicero oscuro más poderoso? ¿Existía alguna magia aún mayor que la de Rumplestiltskin?

—Marineros, ¡a cubierta!

Liam lo había asignado a cargo mientras él se encontraba en una reunión en la que atendía órdenes del propio rey. Su Majestad al parecer tenía una misión de suma importancia que encomendarle a la Joya, por lo que mandó a llamar a su capitán para acordar esas cuestiones en privado.

No era la mejor jornada para una orden real. Hacía días que Emma estaba debilitada sin poder moverse de su cama; sus energías vitales se apagaban cada vez un poco más por cada hora que pasaba. Liam lo acreditaba a años de encierro, la vida en la clandestinidad. Killian sopesaba la posibilidad de que su hermano tuviera razón.

Ella era fuerte, fingía resistir su pesar; pero él podía ver cómo sus ojos perdían de a poco el brillo. No podía soportar verla así. Muchas veces la había observado mientras intentaba utilizar su propia magia para evitar la transformación en animal ante la luz del sol; pero nunca había funcionado, y tampoco parecían hacerlo sus intentos de curarse de ese nuevo inconveniente.

Él intentaba nunca irse lejos de su lado, lo que a fin de cuentas sólo sirvió para que su capitán lo reprendiera. Tenía obligaciones que cumplir como teniente, y Liam lo dejó a cargo de los marinos en su ausencia para recordárselo. Emma comprendía.

Debió sermonear a uno o dos hombres por conductas impropias de oficiales al servicio de la realeza, aunque sus palabras estaban vacías y su mente, en otro lado.

Corrió hacia Liam cuando lo vio arribar a la Joya; como todos los marineros, hizo una reverencia ante su capitán. No obstante, su verdadera prisa era conocer los contenidos tratados en la reunión con Su Majestad. No confiaba en él para confesarle el secreto de Emma; pero confiaba en su hermano, y ella había estado de acuerdo.

Liam llevaba un libro muy gordo bajo su brazo, parecía excitado.

—¿El rey nos ayudará? —preguntó Killian, contagiado de la emoción de su Liam, quien asintió ante la pregunta. —Se lo contaste, entonces.

—No. Aún mejor… Ven conmigo.

Éste se dirigió con paso firme hacia la cabina de Killian. Él lo siguió, confundido pero aliviado de poder ver a su amiga. Aunque claro, encontrarla en su estado no era alivio de nada.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma para no sólo curar la enfermedad de la princesa sino también, de romper su maldición?

Emma estiró el cuello para involucrarse en la conversación. Killian entrecerró los ojos, algo no le olía bien. —¿Qué hablaron con el rey, Liam?

Su hermano sacó el gran libro que llevaba bajo el brazo y lo abrió en páginas unificadas por un gran plano. En la cabecera de una de las páginas se leía en mayúsculas "OZ".

—Se nos ha encargado una importante expedición, hermanito. ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del País de Oz? La tierra más allá del arcoíris, gobernada por un Mago capaz de hacer posible lo imposible y cuatro hechiceras: una en el Norte, una en el Sur, otra en el Este y una del Oeste.

—Suena encantador.

Liam no se percató de su sarcasmo. —Sí, así lo describen, mágico sin dudas. Su Majestad encomienda a la tripulación de la Joya un viaje hacia allí para negociar sus transacciones con el Mago… Tú sabes, Oz es una tierra que se encuentra en nuestro mundo, pero no es posible llegar hasta allí a través de transportes convencionales. Por el misticismo en su origen, muchos monarcas han intentado invadirla, aunque existen leyendas que cuentan que cualquier intruso se ve convertido en arena con solo acercarse a las fronteras. Lo mismo sucede con los habitantes del País que intentan salir sin informarle al Mago, ya que él es el único que puede viajar entre los reinos sin sufrir anomalías y también el único que puede proveer ayuda a los demás para dicho viaje. Muchos reyes han buscado tenerlo como aliado, pero no es un hombre fácil. —De su bolsillo sacó lo que parecía una judía verde. —Nuestro rey es un hombre dedicado y hace décadas que trabaja por una alianza con Oz y sus gobernantes. El mismísimo Mago envió esta habichuela desde su Palacio Real en Ciudad Esmeralda, al lanzarla al océano abrirá un portal que debemos atravesar con la nave para que nos lleve a destino.

—¿Cómo estamos seguros de esa habichuela no es una trampa y que no terminaremos convertidos en arena como dicen las historias? —preguntó Killian con poco entusiasmo. Su hermano había asegurado que podrían ayudar a Emma, pero ella no fue mencionada en ningún momento del relato.

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? _Esto_ es un permiso del Mago para ingresar en sus tierras, Killian. Emociónate. Si todo sigue el curso planeado y logramos llevar a cabo la unión, no sólo conseguiríamos uno de los más grandes honores en nombre de nuestro Rey y la Joya, también tendremos el permiso de pedirle un favor personal al Mago.

Su corazón se aceleró e intercambió una mirada con Emma. —¿Este gran mago es capaz de ayudarla?

—Dicen que su magia puede combatir a la del mismísimo Oscuro.

—Y tú me cederás ese honor para ayudar a Emma… ¿En serio, hermano?

—Me ofende que ponga en duda la palabra de su capitán, teniente.

Killian tomó a la princesa entre sus manos y se levantó para abrazarlo. Liam sabía lo importante que era para él ayudarla, salvarla; sabía que no soportaría otra pérdida, y que particularmente la pérdida de su amada amiga lo destruiría.

—Te quiero, hermano.

Liam se congeló por unos segundos antes de soltar una risa. —No nos pongamos sentimentales ahora, sólo me alegra tener la posibilidad de ayudarte a ti y a la princesa. Vamos, acompáñame. Debemos informar a la tripulación de la próxima travesía.

Dejó reposar a Emma otra vez en su cama, ella parecía haber mejorado un poco con la noticia. En susurros le prometió que no sólo mejoraría su salud, sino que también sería liberada de su maldición y así podrían partir juntos en búsqueda de su familia. Al volteares, su hermano lo miraba con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanito… ¿Sabes algo? Nunca pude entender el vínculo que te unía con ese pato (sin ánimos de ofender, Alteza). Sí, era un animal muy especial y yo también lo adoraba, pero tus ojos… reflejaban algo más. Me preocupaba que proyectaras en ella el abandono de padre y te cerraras al mundo exterior, pero estaba equivocado. Tú viste a la princesa, al ser humano detrás del animal… Aún no sé cómo lo hiciste o si ella te traspasó algún poder al adoptarte como dueño (sin dudas te tiene embrujado); pero sí sé que lo que los une no se romperá junto con su maldición, no desaparecerá una vez que encontremos a su familia, puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque ella te mira del mismo modo que tú la miras a ella.

Emma de repente parecía muy pequeña entre las sábanas.

La tripulación se vio sorprendida con las nuevas indicaciones. No para todos eran gratas noticias; pero si había algún tipo de desconcierto negativo, era bien disimulado. El Rey George no estuvo presente para despedir a la Joya el día de su partida.

Con el sextante en mano y el paisaje del mar delante en vista, Killian no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. Los mapas estelares mostraban constelaciones que jamás había visto antes; no parecía que Oz realmente se encontrara en su mundo, como todos insistían. Su hermano le había mostrado el dibujo de unas hierbas que Su Majestad les había encargado llevar de regreso, capaces de curar cualquier herida por más letal que fuera; jamás volverían a lanzar un cadáver al mar, salvarían a la gente de sus tierras. ¿Cuál había dicho que era el nombre de la planta? ¿Lo había dicho?

Liam seguía ensimismado con la idea de que ésa era la misión de sus vidas, la misión que llevaría paz al reino y gloria a los hermanos Jones; todo lo que siempre habían soñado. Nadie osaría jamás volver a recordarles sus orígenes.

Y aun así, el único momento en el que sentía que todo lo que hacían por esa misión no era absurdo era cuando abría la puerta de su cabina y encontraba aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes del otro lado. Le daba fuerzas para recordarse que debía ayudar a su princesa como fuera, era un pacto que no pensaba abandonar.

No sabía qué debía haber esperado al lanzar la habichuela en medio del océano; pero definitivamente no había visto venir que un tornado verde arrasara los mares y los envolviera dentro de su eje. Corrió a ver que la princesa estuviera bien, dejándole el mando de la nave a otro marino.

Emma se abrazó a su cuerpo con su cuello envuelto alrededor del de él. Killian no dudó en sostenerla mientras la nave se sacudía dentro del ciclón. El sol desaparecía tras las ráfagas verdes como detrás del horizonte, y el resplandor de siempre volvía a cubrir a Emma. Él se apresuró a alcanzar sábanas para la mujer que se materializaba abrazada a él.

El vello de su nuca se erizaba al sentir su respiración tan cerca. Intentó alejarse una vez que el temblor se había detenido; le era muy difícil comportarse y mantener la buena forma con la princesa de esa forma entre sus brazos, pero ella no lo dejó ir.

—Llegamos, Alteza —susurró cerca de sus labios, creyendo que de esa forma ella tal vez reaccionaría y lo dejaría ir (no era que lo deseara, pero era lo correcto).

—Lo sé —fue la única respuesta.

A la mierda la buena forma. Killian alzó su barbilla entre sus dedos, acto al que ella no se opuso; por el contrario, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó más a su boca. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Una sensación que se detuvo en el instante que Liam entró en la cabina sin golpear. Killian y Emma se alejaron de inmediato.

El Jones mayor los observó por unos momentos hasta comprender qué estaba sucediendo allí antes de su aparición. Tosió nervioso y se rascó la oreja.

—La Joya ha anclado en tierra firme. Marino, lo necesito afuera, enfocado en tus _obligaciones_. Una vez que logremos hablar con el Mago, vendremos por usted, Alteza. Lo prometo.

Hizo una inclinación ante la princesa y desapareció tras la puerta, nunca había mostrado más prisa por irse de allí.

Killian tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó de la cama. Como siempre, le tendió a Emma algunas de sus ropas para que ella vistiera. Pensó que debería buscar en Ciudad Esmeralda algún taller de costura para comprarle vestidos propios. No creía encontrar nada digno de una princesa en el mercado común, pero era mejor que llevar siempre la misma ropa de marinero.

—Como dijo el capitán, princesa, espere a que le demos la señal para bajar y…

—Iré con ustedes —dijo ella sin basilar mientras se ponía de espaldas para entrar en la camisa de Killian.

Habría quedado estúpido ante la visión de aquella hermosa mujer desvestida ante él si no hubiese sido que sus palabras lograron eso primero.

—¿Disculpe?

—Lo que oíste. Mi futuro así como el de mi familia y el de mi reino está en riesgo. No pienso quedarme escondida aquí mientras ustedes hacen todo el trabajo.

—Con todo respeto, Alteza —se detuvo ante la mirada severa de Emma. —De acuerdo, _Emma_. ¿Estás _loca_? No puedes salir de la cabina, ¿qué pensarán los otros marinos? Sin mencionar que le han puesto un precio alto a tu cabeza y no es seguro que andes por ahí. Debes…

Ella terminó de acomodarse los pantalones de montar y dejó la camisa fuera de ellos. Las botas que había elegido estaban desgastadas, así como la boina con la que recogió sus cabellos. Con la mirada fija en él, encorvó su espalda y borró todo rastro de femineidad en su postura. Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Maldita sea.

Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su plan. Liam tampoco, y estaba molesto por su osadía; pero no tuvieron más opción que seguir las órdenes de la princesa quien, aún sin reino, no había dejado de ser su superior. Se mantuvo cerca de ella durante el transcurso por el Camino Amarillo para distraer la atención de su persona. Ella insistía que su sobreprotección tenía el efecto contrario y que centraba las miradas sobre ellos, por lo que se alejó de él para mezclarse con el resto de la tripulación.

Por algún motivo la situación parecía divertirla. Killian se preguntaba si sólo se burlaba de él y de su preocupación. Al parecer no tenía problemas para camuflarse entre el resto de los hombres ni atraía miradas indecentes sobre ella; pero aun así, él no le despegó la vista de encima hasta llegar al brillante muro verde de la famosa Ciudad Esmeralda.

Majestuoso, imponente, resplandeciente. Era difícil no encandilarse ante el mármol y las esmeraldas que relucían ante la luz de la luna.

Killian frunció el ceño. Ya le había extrañado antes que tuvieran que recorrer todo un camino hasta la capital de esas tierras extrañas sin que alguien (habitante, gobernante, quien fuera) los hubiera recibido o aceptado en su territorio; pero no encontrar a nadie en las fronteras de lo que se suponía que era la ciudad capital de uno de los mundos más codiciados por reyes y demás monarcas era demasiado sospechoso para quedarse tranquilo. Tal vez todo era una confusión y el Mago no los quería allí, ni eran bienvenidos en ese lugar.

Liam gritó por ayuda, por alguna persona que fuera a recibirlos. Una de las entradas del muro se abrió, pero no había nadie del otro lado. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, ¿qué seguía?

No tuvieron tiempo de decidir eso ya que Emma lo hizo por ellos. Se le adelantó a Liam sin siquiera pedirle permiso para adentrarse en la ciudad. El capitán la llamó una y otra vez, enojado por la falta de respeto a su autoridad. Volteó a mirar a Killian con el ceño fruncido y la acusación presente en sus ojos. Éste se encogió de hombros e intentó contener la risa. Como si alguien pudiera detener a Emma cuando se proponía algo.

Siguieron su paso. Los demás marineros comenzaron a preguntarse quién era aquel muchacho que se les había unido, que jamás habían visto antes. No parecía más que un grumete bastante insolente; lo curioso era que el capitán y su teniente aceptaran como si nada su mal comportamiento.

Killian se habría preocupado con eso si no fuera por la situación peculiar que veía presente en Oz. Liam y Emma parecían inquietos por lo mismo, lo que se reflejaba en su falta de interés por los murmullos de la tripulación; pero el vocerío empezaba a apagarse de a poco para verse sustituido por consternación. Les habían prometido encontrarse con el país más mágico, vivo y encantador que hubiera existido nunca y lo que encontraban en su lugar era un sitio mágico sí, pero desierto y bastante _perturbador_.

Sin importarle las apariencias, Killian se adelantó para tomar la mano de la princesa. Ésta no se apartó, sólo le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Por más de pretender que lo hacía para cuidarla a ella, la verdad era que él se sentía desprotegido cuando no la tenía cerca.

Los edificios eran bellos, elegantes, de vidrios verdes. Todo parecía construido con mármol, recubierto de oro, decorado con espléndidas esmeraldas y piedras preciosas. A su paso contemplaban torres de piedras preciosas, cúpulas, puentes y minaretes en los que ondeaban banderas y estandartes. Las aceras eran losas de mármol pulido. A lo largo de las calles se veían tiendas: dulces, zapatos, ropa, juguetes, más otros negocios; los jardines tenían fuentes que rociaban el aire con agua verde y perfumada. Finalmente, en el centro de la ciudad se encontraron con el Palacio Real de Oz, la torre más elegante y alta de toda la ciudad.

Vacilaron ante la entrada. Después de caminar millas por el Camino Amarillo más todo el recorrido desde la entrada del Este de la ciudad hasta el palacio del Mago sin encontrar a nadie que los recibiera y, peor, a nadie que ni siquiera habitara la ciudad, todo indicaba que estar allí era una mala idea. Pero Liam insistía en cumplir el mandado de su rey, y Killian no se daría por vencido en ayudar a su princesa, como tampoco lo haría ella.

Las puertas se abrieron; nuevamente, no había nadie del otro lado.

—Empiezo a cansarme de estos malditos trucos —Liam no solía maldecir en frente de su tripulación aunque, dado la situación presentada, no podía culparlo. De nuevo, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, pero ésta era aquella con la que se entendían sin palabras, con la que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y sólo quedaban ellos, dos hermanos unidos por algo más profundo que un vínculo de sangre.

En sincronía, desenvainaron las espadas.

Emma sacó la daga que escondía entre sus ropas. Killian quiso detenerla… _Pobre de él que quería interponerse entre una princesa testaruda y sus planes._

Liam ordenó a determinados marineros hacer guardia fuera del castillo mientras él y el Teniente Jones entraban a averiguar qué sucedía allí dentro y si podían encontrar al Mago. Comandó distintas tareas para los que se quedaban en la ciudad y también para aquellos que debían volver a la nave; todos obedecieron sin queja alguna.

Por supuesto que Emma los siguió —guio— dentro. Por supuesto que no pudieron —quisieron— hacer nada para detenerla.

Subieron escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el que suponían que era el gran Trono de Esmeralda. Detrás de ellos, la sombra de un enorme hombre se apreciaba detrás de una gran cortina de seda.

—¿En serio? —bufó Emma.

Liam la asesinó con la mirada; ella sólo rodó los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Killian.

El capitán se acercó ante el hombre —o lo que era su forma en la cortina— para vociferar: —Yo soy Liam Jones, Capitán de la Marina Real al servicio de Su Majestad, el Rey George de Las Islas del Sur. Hemos sido enviados en su nombre y recibidos en estas tierras debido a la invitación de Oz, el Grande y Poderoso. ¿Podría alguien concedernos el honor de guiarnos hacia el Mago?

La sombra se movió, una carcajada retumbó en todo el lugar.

—He estado esperándolos —la voz parecía provenir de cada rincón en el Salón, y ya no parecía divertido. Temblaron. —Lo veo _todo_ —continuó—. Yo soy Oz, el Grande y Poderoso. Han venido en nombre de su rey…, y en nombre de la princesa que los acompaña.

Liam miró a Emma y Killian sostuvo su mano aun con más fuerza. Ella asintió.

—¿Puede ayudarnos? —preguntó Liam.

—Les mostraré lo que deben saber, pero les advierto: no será sencillo.

Un temblor sacudía el suelo debajo de ellos. Liam los empujó hacia atrás y juntos vieron de qué se trataba: el mándala que cubría los azulejos de mármol frente al Mago se había iluminado y proyectaba imágenes ante sus ojos. Éstas pasaban muy rápido, pero con esfuerzo podían distinguirse.

Un castillo, hermoso e imponente; pero no espeluznante como había resultado ser el Palacio de Oz, sino cálido.

Una mazmorra, fría, sólo iluminada por las antorchas. Un hombre pequeño, su piel era escamosa como la de un cocodrilo y relucía ante el fuego; se encontraba pacífico hasta que ante él se materializó una figura, una mujer vestida de negro. Discutían. Al principio sólo parecían medirse el uno al otro, pero luego la disputa subió de nivel y comenzaron a gritarse; ninguno de los dos eran seres con los que un individuo común querría meterse. Y aunque la mujer liberaba al cocodrilo de su encarcelamiento, éste no parecía nada contento de ser enviado lejos, muy lejos, de seguro a otro reino… Una niña. Pequeña, hermosa, rubia, con sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda. La maldición del cocodrilo. La niña que despertaba, convertida en cisne.

Killian volteó a mirar a Emma. Se había paralizado, sus ojos contemplaban llorosos la exhibición del Mago. Él lo comprendió: su historia. Ella era víctima de una disputa entre la Reina Malvada y Rumplestiltskin. Consideró abrazarla, ahuyentar las tristezas como siempre hacía; por algún motivo, su instinto le dijo que esa vez era mejor no hacerlo.

Un hombre, dos niños, un barco. Liam fue quien volteó a mirarlo, él estaba igualmente conmocionado.

Padre.

Padre, su abandono, su huida. Su vida como esclavos. Su ascenso a la marina. Su Majestad, el Rey George. Las hierbas que les había ordenado buscar y traer de vuelta.

—¡Ésas! —exclamó Liam. —Mi señor —ante la falta de un mejor título hizo una reverencia ante el Mago; las imágenes desaparecieron—, debemos volver ante nuestro rey con esa planta. Y por supuesto —agregó—, como favor personal, le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos si pudiera ayudar a la princesa Emma a romper su hechizo.

—Interesante —dijo el Mago—. Un pacto con el rey es un pacto con el rey. —Ante ellos apareció una enredadera, con espinas y ramas entrecruzadas. Sí, definitivamente no parecía medicina. —Como se lo prometí a Su Majestad, Tormento se encuentra frente a ustedes, sean cuidadosos al cargarla devuelta a sus tierras.

Liam se dispuso a correr hacia la planta, pero Killian lo sostuvo de su hombrera. —¿Y la princesa?

Tras unos momentos de puro silencio en el Salón, su voz volvió a retumbar.

—Las artes oscuras son fuerzas muy poderosas, difíciles de combatir, especialmente la magia del Oscuro. No puedo revertir la maldición de la princesa… Aquí…

—¿Qué sugieres? —la mandíbula de Killian se tensó y sus palabras salieron en un siseo.

—Como pago por el segundo favor, pido a la bellísima princesa. A cambio, trabajaré duro por romper el hechizo que la mantiene cautiva. Cuando sea libre de éste, podré nombrarla princesa de Oz, a mi lado.

Killian desenvainó su espada. —¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!

—¡Killian! —bramó su hermano—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Piensa en el bien de Emma, en qué es lo mejor para ella.

—Emma puede decidir por sí sola qué es lo mejor para ella, capitán —dijo ella con tono cortante, asesino. Contra los esfuerzos de Killian, soltó su mano y avanzó ante el Mago. —Su oferta es muy generosa, Excelencia. Sólo tengo una duda. ¿Cómo podría confiar en usted para que cumpla con su palabra de romper mi maldición cuando nos está engañando en estos momentos al darnos plantas venenosas en lugar de las hierbas medicinales que hemos venido a buscar?

—No, no es posible… —comenzó a decir Liam.

—Tormento —lo interrumpió Emma—. La conozco mejor que nadie. Tiempo atrás se la enviaron como regalo a mi madre en un intento de asesinato. Ella fue más astuta. Me hicieron contemplar la planta por horas para asegurarse de que la recordara de memoria por si otra conspiración en contra de la Corona volvía a presentarse y yo era su víctima. Luego estudié sobre ella. Es letal. ¿Para qué librar una batalla por el trono cuando puedes matar a un ejército entero con la salvia de una planta?

—No es un engaño —dijo el Mago, sin inmutarse—. Es la planta exigida por el Rey George, el capitán aquí presente puede atestiguarlo.

Tembloroso, Liam asintió. Killian también la había visto, la enredadera que ese sujeto había hecho aparecer frente a ellos era igual a las imágenes de la carta de su hermano. Su mirada y la de su princesa se encontraron; tragando, él también asintió. Emma se congeló.

—Su rey debe ser realmente despiadado —concluyó el Mago.

Liam alcanzó a la princesa. —No sea tan crédula, princesa. Usted era muy pequeña cuando ese triste inconveniente sucedió, debe estar confundiéndose de plantas.

—¿Me trata de loca, _capitán_?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo digo que a veces la memoria juega malas pasadas. No hay de que avergonzarse, era sólo una niña. Ahora veamos, tomemos esto y regresemos con la tripulación. —Avanzó ante la enredadera e hizo una inclinación ante Emma. —Alteza, no quisiera presionarla en su decisión de aceptar o no el trato del Mago, Killian tampoco debería hacerlo, siéntase libre de hacer lo que le parezca correcto y sensato.

—Lo que considero correcto y sensato es que deje de tomarme por una niña estúpida, capitán. Mi memoria es excelente. Estas hierbas son mortales, el Rey George es un asesino y no confío en alguien que se hace llamar Mago sin nadie en la ciudad que pueda dar fe de ello.

—Liam, por favor, escúchala —insistió Killian—. Existe una posibilidad de que nuestro rey… Liam, ¡no! ¿Qué haces?

—Demostrándoles.

Al mismo tiempo que éste se arremangaba los puños para llevar a su antebrazo una de las ramas que había cortado con su espada, las manos de Emma se iluminaron y la pantalla que cubría al Mago cayó. Luego de cortarse para demostrarles la veracidad de su rey, Liam volteó y el espanto cubrió su rostro al ver a una mujer en lugar del esperado Mago de Oz. Una mujer muy parecida a la Reina Malvada, pero de cabello rojo, ojos claros y toda su piel de un color verde chillón, su estilo también era vestir de negro.

—Bruja… Malvada… Oeste —dijo Liam con un hilo de voz. La herida se extendía por su brazo, lo dejaba tieso. Caía.

Killian lo atrapó en sus brazos. El mundo se detenía a su alrededor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Maldito testarudo, ¿por qué nunca escuchaba a los demás?

—Lo siento, hermano.

—No… No… ¡NO!

Su grito hizo eco en el Salón. Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida.

Miró a Emma. Ella tenía que poder hacer algo por su hermano, con su magia ella debía…

 _Por favor_ , le suplicó con la mirada. Del otro lado sólo encontró ojos verdes afligidos, ella negó con la cabeza, no podía salvarlo.

—Guau —era la mujer, la bruja quien hablaba; su tono era burlón, estaba divertida con la situación—. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ése era el Jones cabeza hueca? Yo no, por supuesto. Habría apostado por el pequeño por su admiración estúpida ante su _capitán_ y por cómo se mojaba los pantalones al tener a su linda, linda _princesa_ en frente —remarcó cada palabra en una mala imitación de su acento—. Pero como todos, yo también puedo equivocarme, el mayor superó mis expectativas con su ineptitud.

Su sangre hervía ante las burlas sobre su hermano, su capitán. Quería reaccionar, quería ladrar, quería _morder_. Matar. Al rey, al maldito bastardo que los había llevado a una misión suicida. A la bruja, y su deleite por su tragedia. Pero no podía moverse; le habían sacado el aire de los pulmones y su capacidad motriz.

—Hija de perra —Emma reaccionó en su lugar y lanzó su magia contra ella.

La bruja deshizo el ataque en simples polvos verdes. Elevó a Emma en los aires.

—¡Déjala ir! —bramó Killian, recuperando sus sentidos.

Ella lo ignoró. Se acercó a Emma con elegancia, cautelosamente. La observaba de arriba a abajo mientras la princesa se retorcía en intentos de liberarse. Killian se lanzó a atacar, pero la bruja lo lanzó contra el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres la niñita por la que Rumplestiltskin y mi hermana se han tomado tantas molestias. Y puedes hacer magia, una prodigio. Tal vez un día crezcas para alcanzar mi nivel.

—¿Tú eres… la hermana de… Regina? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Medio hermana pero _detalles, detalles_ , princesita. Aunque, claro, tú puedes llamarme Zelena. No temas, cualquier enemigo de mi hermana y el Oscuro, es amigo mío. No tengo intenciones de dañarte… por ahora —sonrió.

—¡Déjala, bruja del infierno! ¡Déjala! ¡Tómame a mí en su lugar! —Killian gritaba inmovilizado junto al cuerpo de Liam, su voz estaba quebrada, ronca. Si perdía a Emma… No, _no_.

—Lo siento, querido, no peleo con amateurs. La princesa y yo tenemos asuntos que atender… Cuestiones _familiares_ … Lo entenderás, supongo —se regocijó ante la visión de él aferrado a su hermano, aferrado fuerte, como si eso pudiera unificarlo a su cuerpo y salvarlo, otorgarle su propia vida.

Las dos desaparecieron. No. Él era el que se había ido, ¿la bruja lo había transportado? Liam seguía en sus brazos, pero no estaban más en el Palacio Real. ¿Dónde…?

La tripulación. La Joya del Reino. Del reino… ¡a la mierda el reino! A la mierda su amado rey, a la mierda su honor. La realeza, la realeza…, maldita sea también. El viaje por honor que se suponía que iba a ser una travesía de héroes… bueno, él sería un héroe. Pero sería un propio héroe. Ni él n su tripulación jamás volverían a navegar bajo las órdenes de un rey corrupto, jamás volverían a navegar como los peones de un monstruo, como sus esclavos. No, de ahora en más serían hombres libres. Navegarían bajo la bandera carmesí, porque al menos entre ladrones había honor.

Capitán Killian Jones del Jolly Roger. ¿Rey de los piratas? Bien por él.

" _Emma, voy por ti."_


End file.
